


Natural Philosophy

by TheNonessential



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonessential/pseuds/TheNonessential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a Tumblr prompt "Dorian trying his seduction skills on Victor. Leaving it up to you if he succeeds or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> A second attempt at fanfiction, I'm sorry the sex scene is a little rushed, I may go back and expand it later but I promised this fic for Tuesday morning and I wanted to deliver. 
> 
> The poem Victor and Dorian use for their overly pretentious foreplay is "There be None of Beauty's Daughters" by Lord Byron :)
> 
> My tumblr is peoplearefriendsnotfood if anyone is interested :)

It had all started because of Caliban. The monster had Victor pressed against a wall by his neck, a subtle expression of his anger, watching the tears form in his eyes. The pressure increased for a moment and the world began to spin before it fell away completely and Victor dropped to the ground. 

“Hurry, father,” he spat, before brushing past, leaving Victor gasping against the column of a building. 

“Are you alright?” Victor looked up at the tone of honest concern. A stranger was hovering near him, and for a moment Victor was caught off guard. The man was beautiful, his voice soft and pulling.

“Can you stand?” the man extended a hand and after a moment Victor took it, standing up and trying to remain upright without the support of the wall. The man wrapped an arm around his waist and Victor could feel the heat of him through his clothes. He stepped away quickly. 

“Yes, I apologize if my associate and I disturbed you, thank you for your concern,” he said curtly, turning to leave. There was something about this man that didn’t feel right. 

“Are you sure you’re alright father?” Victor paused. 

“Excuse me?”

“The man, he called you ‘father’ before he left, I assume it’s a title?” A lie. The man knew there was more to it than that, he was curious. 

“No not a title, nothing more than a rather mocking epitaph I’m afraid,” Victor gave a tight smile.

“Then I’ll need something else to call you. I’m Dorian Gray,” Dorian extended a hand and for a moment Victor was tempted to brush him off, but then he made the mistake of glancing towards his face again. He really was unearthly beautiful, something Wordsworth and Byron would have died trying to immortalize in their poems. The romantic side of him was piqued enough for him to stay. 

“Victor Frankenstein,” Victor grabbed the offered hand, holding on for perhaps a moment longer than could be deemed casual. Dorian adopted a calculating expression, lips parted ever so slightly. 

“Mr. Frankenstein, would you like to see something beautiful?” 

Responding no was his first instinct. Telling him he was far too busy with more important issues. Cut him down and force this encounter out of his mind. But the romantics were still in his head, composing lines about the tilt of his head and the color of his eyes, “Yes,” the romantics won out. 

\---

It didn’t take long for them to reach Dorian’s. It took even less time for the man to show him into a spacious room absolutely covered in paintings. Dorian pulled Victor towards one in particular, a large, covered canvas placed close to a chaise, still not hung up. Dorian reached out to pull the sheet off the painting. The scene it depicted was almost gruesome. A sobbing woman kneeled in the center of the it, a dead man on her lap. His eyes were wide and glassy staring out at the viewer with an expression of abject agony. His body was contorted and broken and the woman looked desperate to for her lost love. Dorian turned to him, “Beautiful?” 

“Beautiful is not necessarily the word I would choose,” 

“Do you not believe that death can be something beautiful?” 

Victor paused at the question. He thought of Caliban and Proteus and his research. That was the heart of it, wasn’t it, “‘What we need is not the will to believe, but the wish to find out.’”

Dorian turned his back on the painting to look at him, “Wordsworth?” 

Victor gave a curt nod, “Yes, my mother was always trying to impress the more transitory aspects of life upon me. Poetry left it’s mark” 

“I must admit I was never able to fully embrace the romantics,” Dorian smiled, “However, Byron did make some impression. ‘There be none of Beauty’s daughters, With a magic like thee’” 

“‘And like music on the water, Is thy sweet voice to me,’” Victor continued despite himself, only vaguely aware of Dorian circling behind the chaise.

“‘When, as if its sound were causing, The charméd ocean's pausing, The waves lie still and gleaming,’” Dorian continued, turning to stand directly before Victor. His voice was so beautiful. Soothing and demanding all at once. Impossible to ignore, easy to fall into. 

“‘And the lull'd winds seem dreaming, And the midnight moon is weaving, Her bright chain o'er the deep, Whose breast is gently heaving, As an infant's asleep,’” Victor was reciting more on instinct now, studying Dorian’s face. He leaned in unconsciously as Dorian finished the poem.

“So the spirit bows before thee, To listen and adore thee; With a full but soft emotion, Like the swell of Summer's ocean,” Dorian closed the gap between their lips, drawing Victor in for a chaste kiss. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Victor had the distinct feeling that they had been leading up to this from the moment Dorian saw him. Now he had a decision, submit or run. 

“This isn’t right, I have enough sins to atone for without aggravating them,” Victor whispered, not moving his lips from where they brushed against Dorian’s with each word. That made Dorian pause. 

“If your sins are what you say they are, I don’t think taking a moment of pleasure will be your downfall,” Dorian leaned in again, not giving him another chance to back out. His mouth was insistent as it worked over Victor’s, tongue tracing lips in a way that was not so much pleading but demanding. Victor granted him access, feeling as Dorian’s hands divested them both of their shirts.  
He was pushed back onto the chaise, Dorian following him down so he straddled his lap, their clothed erections brushing. Victor arched as a Dorian’s mouth found his nipple, sucking and nipping, causing friction between them with every small movement. He didn’t let up until Victor was practically rutting under him, keening. 

Dorian drew back and studied his expression before moving off of him. They shoved their pants off hurriedly, this wasn’t going to be a long encounter. Dorian paused long enough to coat his fingers in oil from a vial on the side table—erasing any doubts Victor may have had regarding how often he did this— before looking down at him. 

He reached between them, circling a finger around Victor’s entrance. "You must breathe," Dorian soothed as he pressed a finger in, watching the twitches of pain that crossed Victor's face. 

Victor tensed as the first finger pressed in to the knuckle. Dorian stopped, waiting for him to relax enough to avoid unnecessary pain, "Breathe."

Dorian raised his free hand to stroke along Victor’s side. He took in a deep breath, relaxing enough that Dorian could press in further, looking for a particular spot. 

Victor gasped as Dorian found his prostate, rubbing over the bundle of nerves until he began to come apart. All protests of shouldn't and can't came to a halt in favor of small whines and gasps. Victor bit down hard on his own lip with each new finger Dorian added, trying to stem the noises leaving his mouth. That wouldn't do. Dorian slipped his fingers out and lined up his cock, thrusting in with one smooth motion that left Victor crying out. 

Victor's moved his legs to wrap around Dorian's waist, trying to adjust to the new intrusion. Dorian paused, watching Victor until he began to move his hips, trying to get him to move. He thrust in roughly, setting a harsh pace that had Victor crying out without restraint. 

Dorian pressed his mouth against Victor's neck, nipping along his jugular only to soothe each bite with a kiss. He was almost over the edge, the desperate litany of pleasepleaseplease becoming breathier which each thrust. Another chaste kiss to his lips and he came undone, head thrown back, practically sobbing with pleasure as his legs tightened around Dorian's waist. Dorian kept up his pace, drawing an overstimulated moan from Victor with each hard thrust. 

"It's too much" Victor gasped, even as he clung to Dorian, face flushed “Please”. The begging, the glazed over eyes, the tears clinging to Victor's lashes, it was enough. Jolts of pleasure shot down Dorian's spine as he came, pulling Victor in for one final kiss. 

They lay there for a moment, Dorian still between Victor's legs, before he finally pulled out and rolled over. Victor gave himself a moment to breathe before he moved off the chaise, collecting his clothes and dressing quickly. He refused to meet Dorian's eye. 

Even once dressed he kept his gaze affixed to Dorian's collarbone. "I have to leave," a quick glance upwards "Thank you for your... hospitality." Dorian smiled but stayed silent. He could almost taste Victor's shame as he fled the room.


End file.
